


Avow

by Woofemus



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: “Because I love you,” she answered instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nothing but indulgent fluff here

“Alisha, what do you think about doing after everything?” 

Rose, comfortable where she was laying down in Alisha’s bed, had the innocent question slip out of her as casually as she could. It was anything but though, only a prelude to what she _really_ wanted to do. She tried to keep her whole body from tensing up in anticipation at the answer knowing Alisha, currently using Rose as a human-sized pillow while she read her book, would _definitely_ notice.

“Hm?” Alisha hummed distractedly, eyes still on the book in front of her. Rose wanted to roll her eyes. That had to be some kind of romance novel, probably the latest issue, on some kind of juicy scene even. She would have made fun of Alisha but the book had stolen all of her attention that she doubted Alisha would have even noticed. It was probably easier trying to force Zaveid into a shirt. Rose sighed, dramatically loud, a sound meant to distract herself from her own anxiousness. When Alisha still didn’t answer, she laughed ruefully, ready to let the question slip away like the moment.

The thud of a book closing nearly made Rose startle, realizing that Alisha had opted to close her book instead. And Rose blinked instead, realizing Alisha had _closed_ her book.

That meant things were _serious._ Rose struggled to keep from panicking.

Alisha took the time to carefully set her book down on the other side of Rose, humming in thought afterward. Her fingers traced whimsical patterns atop Rose’s stomach, brushing against the light fabric of her shirt. Rose scrunched up her face, trying to keep herself from becoming distracted at the light touches though that was easier said than done.

“I never quite thought about it, to be honest. I always feel like there’s just far too much work to be done, as both a politician and a knight, that I can’t imagine the work ever stopping,” Alisha finally said. Her fingers had stopped tracing patterns and taken to lightly drumming instead.

Despite herself, Rose instinctively tensed up. Alisha’s fingers were tapping against her largest scar, the very same one where she’d been stabbed through by a hellion and Dezel pulled out of her. As if she recognized what was happening, Alisha’s fingers moved away, resting to just under Rose’s chest now. Rose was silently grateful, scratching lightly at Alisha’s head though she doubted Alisha understood exactly what it was for. Maybe she did, when she curled closer.

“But you’ve gotta retire one day, don’t you?” Rose asked.

“I… I suppose there might come a day that I can.” 

“What, you think you’re going to be doing this for the rest of your life?” 

“Well… yes.” Alisha had answered so matter-of-factly that Rose laughed, knowing she was completely serious too. Out of everyone she knew, Alisha was the one who deserved a break from everything but getting her to relax was like fighting a dragon. Blindfolded, even. Maybe two dragons at once.

“You’re gonna be barely able to walk and just pulling yourself out of bed like.” Rose pitched her voice into something high and nasally before continuing. “’You young whippersnappers aren’t doing anything right! In my day, we had wars springing up like you children! We didn’t have any seraphim, we went toe-to-toe with the Lord of Calamity himself!” 

“R-Rose!” Alisha giggled, her fingers curling against Rose’s shirt. “First of all, you sound awful. Second of all, _that’s_ awful. Third of all, you’re wrong! I’m _not_ going to be like that!” 

“Really?” Rose patted Alisha’s hair. “You could lose all your hair and your fingers could get all weird and bony and you’d still be insisting that you’d be able to hold a spear. Probably use it as a cane even.” 

Alisha broke into another giggling fit, hiding her face into Rose’s side to control her laughing. It did little but make Rose squirm too but she could only grin at the mirth she could feel rolling off Alisha. She took the moment to run her fingers through Alisha’s hair. It could all turn old and gray but it’d still feel nice, she thought.  

“I think you’re the one who’s at more of a danger at getting those graying hairs.” Alisha pulled herself up, looming over Rose as she picked at strands of red hair. “I remember seeing a white hair the other day–” 

“What?!” Rose yelped and bolted upright, eyes searching frantically as she combed through her hair. “No way! Probably Lailah’s or something.” 

Alisha narrowed her eyes. “Are you implying you get Lailah’s hair on you regularly?” 

“Alisha, you _know_ how long Lailah’s hair is. The better question is who _doesn’t_ have Lailah’s hair on her at this point? I bet she probably keeps secret hair leashes on all of us. I’ll even bet you that Edna’s probably gotten tangled up in it once.”

“ _Oh_ –” Rose knew by the sound of Alisha’s voice that the princess meant to chastise her but there was no helping the snicker that escaped. “Rose, why are all the things you say just so…” 

“Great?” Rose finished for her, and Alisha openly laughed now, falling against Rose’s shoulder. She tried to shake her head to retort but an inelegant snort slipped out instead, and now Rose was the one laughing.

It took a while for either of them to calm down. Alisha pulled herself up, looking straight at Rose. “Then, what of you?”

Rose, distracted from how Alisha’s hair was mussed from where she had laid down, took a moment to realize Alisha had asked her a question. “Hm? What about me?” she answered instead, playing dumb.

“Well, you think that _you’re_ going to be Shepherd forever? I’m sure that there’s some people out there who have resonance as strong as yours that you haven’t found yet that would gladly take up the name of the Shepherd.” 

“You think so? I kind of like being the Shepherd though.” Rose smiled at Alisha, ready to share one of her greatest secrets. “Did you know I get to eat at restaurants for free?”

“Rose!” Alisha gasped, lightly smacking Rose on the arm. “Be serious here!”

“I am! Free food is always serious!”

“Rose!” Alisha had taken to pouting now, cheeks puffing up slightly. Rose had to resist the urge to poke them.

“Eh, I don’t really know. I mean, it’s like what you said, there’s probably someone out there who’s got strong resonance like me, we just haven’t found ‘em. At the same time, who’s to say we’ll actually find someone in _this_ lifetime, you know? I might just end up being Shepherd for the rest of my life because there won’t _be_ anyone else until after. Not much of a choice there, really,” Rose finished with a shrug. The thought didn’t bother her anymore, having already long come to terms with it. Given everything Sorey sacrificed, it wasn’t a bad deal, what Rose had gotten. She owed at least this much to him. The job of the Shepherd was a thankless one, but so was being an assassin, she liked to think.

But now Alisha was frowning at her, most likely overthinking things like she was prone to doing. It made Rose frown too. “Hey, I’m okay with it. It’s kind of what I’ve been doing my whole life anyway, working in the shadows.”

“Yes, but still…” Alisha shook her head as she looked down in her lap, sighing softly.

“You’re feeling sad for me when you’re the one who’s probably got the worse deal? I just get to mess with hellions, you’re the one dealing with politics.” Rose grimaced. “Seriously, I don’t know how you can go each day without wanting to stab someone.”

Alisha sent her a flat look. “Murder isn’t always the best solution to everything, _Rose_.”

“Oh?” Rose waggled her eyebrows. “So you admit it _is_ a solution then?”

Alisha rolled her eyes. “Maybe I should just retire now and travel with you as a Squire again,” she said instead, the small twitch of her lips betraying her playfulness. “It sounds more like I might need to stop _you_ from sparking some kind of international event because you’ve gone and accidentally murdered the wrong person.”

“Hey, you make it sound like I go murder any old person off the street. I’ve got standards too.”

Alisha didn’t even bother retorting to that, shaking her head exasperatedly. Rose grinned, trying not to let her thoughts linger on Alisha’s previous words. Alisha traveling with her as a Squire though… now _that_ would be a dream come true, for both of them. Rose knew it was one of Alisha’s secret wishes, deep down, to go and do something grand and selfless like that, and Rose could ask for no better partner to trust her back to. Rose would have liked to grant the princess her dream one day.

But not in this day and age, where there was still so much work to be done, by the both of them.

Maybe they’d get their chance, when they were both old and full of wrinkles by then.

Or maybe they wouldn’t even get their chance in _this_ lifetime and they’d get reborn as seraphim instead, freed from all their human burdens that held them back.

But that also meant they’d lose all their memories, of everything, of everyone, of each other—

Rose didn’t know if she liked that or not.

She let herself fall back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Within seconds, Alisha’s face replaced that sight, the princess’ own expression worried. “Rose?”

“Sorry. Just thinking about something.”

“Thinking? _You_?” Alisha murmured playfully, but she reached out, letting her fingers smooth out the lines on Rose’s forehead. The calluses on her fingertips were rough, not that Rose minded, but her touch light and soft, like they were dancing across her skin, brushing away the hair on her forehead. It didn’t take long for Rose to relax under Alisha’s touch, closing her eyes and murmuring appreciatively. The fingers moved to brush against her hair. “About what?” Alisha spoke again.

“Stuff.”

“… uh huh.” Realizing she wasn’t going to be forthcoming, Alisha let the matter drop though she gave a hard poke Rose’s forehead. It made Rose peek open an eye so she could stare at the princess, studying her.  

Alisha Diphda, the last heir to the Diphda family, still a royal princess in line for the throne even if she was dead last on the list. Mistreatment from her own relatives had forced Alisha to learn humility as a princess, her greatest weapon she could offer to her kingdom. An oddity of the royal family, she actively involved herself in politics instead of staying back as was the case, becoming the most selfless and devoted servant Rose could ever think of.

It was short of amazing, when she thought about what Alisha had endured her life. There was the malevolence that had surrounded her before Uno’s intervention, everything that had happened with Maltran, constant backlash from her own people when she demanded for peace, the list was nearly endless. Honestly, Rose didn’t know how Alisha managed to keep herself from succumbing to malevolence. Even now, the look in the princess’ eyes was no less dim than when she commanded Rose to watch over her on the battlefield.

Alisha Diphda was truly a star in this dark world.

Realizing that Rose had been watching her, Alisha paused her ministrations. She met Rose’s eye, and smiled tenderly. Rose could feel her heart stop for a moment, her whole self cracking underneath that beautiful smile.

It wasn’t fair sometimes, that Sorey was the one who got to name Alisha after her smile.

Rose raised herself on her elbows and pushed herself upward, capturing Alisha’s lips with her own. Alisha let out a sound of surprise but quickly responded, moving back. Her hands slid against the back of Rose’s head, holding her there. The sensation of both Alisha’s hands and lips was wonderful, as it always was.

They pulled apart, Alisha trying to catch her breath while Rose continued to press forward, kissing along the underside of Alisha’s jaw until she was tucked against Alisha’s neck. She stopped, breathing deeply as Alisha’s arms came to wind around her instead.  

“What was that for?” Alisha asked, breathless and laughing slightly, just the way Rose enjoyed hearing her.

“Hm? I need a reason for everything I do?” Rose asked, voice muffled where she was pressed against Alisha.

“I guess not,” Alisha murmured, pressing a kiss just under Rose’s ear. The touch was chaste, but Rose still shivered, ears always a little weak. She leaned against Alisha, wrapping her arms around the princess, her hold loose.

She wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, with Alisha enjoying the weight against her and Rose herself too content to move away.

She would have been more than happy to stay like that but her mind refused to obey her lazy mood, thoughts swirling with a question that had been burning inside her for some time.

Maybe it was them growing older and it being only a matter of time. Maybe it was Rose getting increasingly sappy and sentimental as she grew older and began to worry about things beyond the Sparrowfeathers and her Shepherd duties. Maybe it was because Rose, whether she wanted to admit it or not, thought too much about Alisha’s status as a princess and possible schemes the royal family had in mind for her. Whatever the reason for it was, the restlessness had taken ahold of Rose and refused to let go until there was some sort of resolution.

Them getting older, Rose decided on.

And Alisha’s damned romance books that Rose herself had read in sheer boredom, she also thought afterward.

Also Alisha being a princess, she added.

“Hey, Alisha?” Rose started, her voice muffled.

“Mm?” Alisha hummed, Rose feeling her throat vibrating where she was, a pleasant feeling.

“Have you… ever thought about… about… uh…” Rose trailed off, losing her nerve, the worst thing she could do at this moment. Now Alisha would get curious and never let up about it. Ugh.

“Yes?” Rose felt Alisha shifting, pulling back so she could look at Rose. When Rose refused to speak anymore, Alisha’s hand came to rest on Rose’s chin, silently urging her upward. Rose knew better than to resist and let Alisha guide her eyes up, staring into the green that had become an irreplaceable part of her life.

“What is it, Rose?” Alisha asked softly, so gently, so patiently, that Rose wanted to stick her tongue out instead, push Alisha down and blow raspberries on her stomach until she cried from laughter, to make the serious mood go away.

That wouldn’t have been fair to Alisha though, and Rose would have only done nothing but delay the inevitable.

Rose scooted away, putting some distance between them. She glanced down at her pocket, remembering what she had inside, and took a deep breath before looking up at Alisha.

“Just… j-just wondering,” Rose started, grimacing inside at her stammer but there was no backing down now. “You’re… the, uh, heir to the Diphda family, r-right? And w-well, a princess too. Is… is there anyone… like… er… you know… uh, _you know._ ” Rose broke off, knowing how awkward she was sounding. So much for being smooth about it. She wanted to punch herself. Why did she go down this line of questioning instead? Why hadn’t she just spoken straight out like she usually did?  

Politics, Rose decided. It was always the best and worst excuse for everything. And totally not because of Rose’s own nerves too.

“Rose, are you asking…” Alisha faltered in her words too. Rose sneaked a glance up, and she felt like scowling instead. Alisha was clearly trying not to laugh, hiding her mouth behind her hand even. “Are you…” and she trailed off again, _obviously_ trying to hold back her laughter.

“H-hey! It’s a legitimate concern!” Rose muttered angrily, scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment. There were times that Alisha was forced to attend meetings or extravagant galas held by the royal family. While Rose had never heard Alisha utter a peep about what went on in them, she didn’t need much to figure things out, not when Alisha’s mood was always so muted and reserved after returning from them.

That being said, Alisha was _still_ a princess of the royal family, whether her family liked to admit it or not. Rose had zero doubts, as Alisha only grew older and seemingly alone, what they had to be pressuring Alisha about. Not even the scandalous rumors that the princess and the Shepherd seemed a little _too_ close to be mere friends had ever stopped any of the other nobles, or anyone else for that matter, from trying their hand for the Diphda heir. A princess, however little power she had, was _still_ a princess.

There were some disadvantages to being _too_ discreet, Rose had thought sometimes.

And maids that were all too eager to keep the secret, their loyalty to their lady absolute.  

Now _that_ , was a blessing.

“Even if there was, do you think I would just give in like that?” Alisha spoke then, voice soft but no less fierce. She reached out, laying a hand over Rose’s. “Before, I might have,” she admitted though, quietly, with her hand shaking. Rose tried not to let herself become angry. Frankly, she couldn’t understand it, how Alisha could still try so hard for a family that openly scorned her, and how a family tied by blood could treat one of its own like that.

But Alisha shook her head, and her hand stopped shaking. “But not anymore, not now. My relatives and how they choose to treat me have no bearing on what I know is already important to me. I refuse to let anyone take away my happiness.”

Warmth surged through Rose, settling in her cheeks. “Happiness, h-huh?” she mumbled as she stared down at their hands. The corners of her mouth twitched, and Rose fought against it even if she knew the expression on her face looked strange. All this sappy stuff was way too much for her but even she couldn’t completely push down the wave of elation she felt.

Alisha didn’t answer her back, at least not verbally. She took Rose’s hand instead, raising it to her lips, the touch light. “I swore a knight’s vow to you that time, did I not?” she said, looking straight into Rose’s eyes.

And now Rose wanted to scream, cringing. How could Alisha say things like _this_ without feeling any embarrassment at all? How could she look at Rose straight in the eyes without feeling _any_ ounce of mortification at her words? Vows and oaths, who was even so old-fashioned anymore?

The better question really, was why the hell was Rose even weak to mushy stuff like this.

Rose swallowed, looking everywhere but Alisha as she slowly nodded. “Y-yeah,” she could only say, face burning with the embarrassment of _that_ memory.

“Good!” Alisha smiled, taking Rose’s hand away though she still held onto it. “Then, any other concerns I’ll need to clear up while we’re at it?”

That made Rose gawk. What the heck was this Alisha in front of her? What happened to her usual dense self?

Politics, Rose decided.

Ah, screw it, Rose was done making excuses.

“There’s, uh, something else you can do too,” Rose mumbled out, trying to give herself some courage. She stuck her hand into her pocket, fumbling until her hand clasped tightly around the metal inside. Still balled in a fist, she slowly brought it out and held it in front of Alisha, trembling with the thought of what she was about to do.

She forced herself to open her hand, fingers unfurling to reveal to silver band within. On the outside of the ring, there was green engravings, the same shade of Alisha’s eyes Rose made sure, the engravings themselves certain words in an ancient language. Edna’s handiwork that was, judging by the look on Alisha’s face, entirely worth the massive sucking up Rose had to do.

Alisha had gasped loudly the moment Rose opened her hand, eyes wide, her own hands going to her face in shock.

“I, er, you probably get a lot of jewelry as a p-princess so I know it isn’t much, especially for you, I-I mean, what do you get a _princess,_ right, so I, er, went and, um… I, er…” Rose knew she was rambling, and she desperately wished there was a way for her face to stop feeling like it was on fire. It’d help if Mikleo was here, but there was also no way she wanted any of the seraphim here as well, witnessing her blunder. She’d never live it down from Zaveid, or Lailah too, for that matter.

Alisha still hadn’t said anything at all, and Rose wasn’t too sure how to feel about that. She chanced a glance up at the princess, deciding to figure out what to do from there.

Alisha’s eyes were shining, full of tears Rose knew were seconds away from being shed. Ah, there they were now, sliding down her face. Alisha tried to hide herself, weeping into her hands.

“Um, w-well, this isn’t how I expected this to go,” Rose nervously blurted out, even if she knew the true reason for Alisha’s tears. Alisha let out a sob before launching herself forward, tackling Rose to the bed. Rose wheezed at the impact, wind taken out of her as she blinked dazedly. Alisha’s hands clutched at her tightly, and Rose hurriedly regained her senses.

“Hey now, you’re getting my shirt wet,” Rose teased, wrapping an arm around Alisha, trying to reach down and kiss away her tears. Alisha’s body shook and she pushed off slightly to look at Rose. Her whole face was wet, and she still looked no less beautiful than she always was.

“Rose, oh gosh, you’re so unromantic,” she said, tearfully smiling. Rose gawked at her again.

“You serious? That’s the first thing you have to say? Way to ruin the mood,” she grumbled. Alisha made a sound that was half sob and half laughter, pressing a kiss to her cheek in apology. “What do you want me to do, get down on one knee?” Rose continued, “I mean, I don’t mind getting down on my knees in front of you if you really—”

An exasperated cry of “ _Rose_!” rang out along with a light smack on her shoulder that made her flinch and cut herself off. “Now who’s ruining the mood?” Alisha said, and Rose only waggled her eyebrows in response. Alisha laughed before burying her face back down, voice muffled as she spoke again. “You’re such an idiot.”

That made Rose grin and for once, she held back from answering with her own retort. She patted Alisha’s head, fingers gliding through the lustrous hair. Honestly, the miracle of the world was Alisha’s hair, how it could remain so soft and look so _good_ even if she spent most of the day doing hard work.

And even the morning after too, Rose thought, so glad that Alisha couldn’t see the huge grin on her face right now.  

They stayed like that for a while but Alisha finally pulled away, still sniffling. Her tears seemed mostly under control, her eyes and nose red and puffy. Still no less beautiful than she always was, Rose thought. She couldn’t help herself, leaning forward to press a kiss on each of Alisha’s eyes before laying a last one on the tip of her nose. Alisha let out a shaky breath of laughter, gently laying one of her hands on Rose’s face.

The tender moment was soon broken when Alisha sat up, tugging impatiently on Rose who had no choice but to follow after her princess. Alisha reached down to Rose’s hand, instinctively balled back into a fist again to protect the ring after the earlier tackle. There was absolutely _no way_ she was going to lose it, not now, not after everything. Under Alisha’s prodding, the hand opened back up, and now Alisha was marveling at it.

“You can take it, you know,” Rose said, amused at how Alisha treated the ring like it would just right up and disappear if she poked too hard. “I mean, I did get it for you.”

“O-oh!” Alisha’s cheeks pinked, staring at the ring for a second before shyly looking up at her. “I… I-I want you to put it on. Please.”

Rose felt like her heart was going to burst out of her. Alisha didn’t even _need_ to add the please at the end. She took Alisha’s hand, staring at it. The nervousness welled up inside her and she tried to swallow it down, not that it worked.

W-which finger was it again? It was… it w-was…

Rose looked up at Alisha, and her helplessness must have shown on her face, but Alisha, bless her pure heart, had only smiled patiently.

Oh.

With intense focus and hands that trembled for just a slight second, she slipped the ring onto Alisha’s finger.

It must have been the right one because Alisha didn’t say anything and lifted her hand away to stare at the new accessory on it, and Rose let her own fall, like they had been freed from some heavy burden. “Is this writing?” Alisha asked, gesturing toward the engravings.

Rose blinked several times before realizing Alisha was asking her a question. “U-uh, yeah. It’s, er, your—”

“Oh! It’s my true name!” Alisha interrupted before Rose could finish. “I asked Lailah to teach it to me,” she explained without even looking at her, turning her hand all around as well as twisting the ring to examine it at all possible angles. She looked more like some kind of jeweler making an appraisal, Rose wanted to say, but she found it hard to speak, especially with the way Alisha all but sparkled with joy.

Her expression changed suddenly though, looking at Rose with confusion. “But this says… _Melphis Amekia._ ”

Rose glanced away, nervously scratching the back of her neck. “I, er, thought you might like that one more than the one I gave you.” She couldn’t quite spit out the rest of what she wanted to say, that she liked _Melphis Amekia_ the most too.

“Well, you’re not wrong about that,” Alisha said with a quiet laugh. “But I must admit, _Isylvia Amekia_ has grown on me.”

“Do you want me to get another one?” Rose frowned, slightly defensive. She couldn’t help it, thinking back to all those weeks just before where she had internally debated the same exact thing, and now it seemed like she had made the wrong choice. Who would have thought Alisha _liked_ being called tearful?

“Of course not,” Alisha immediately said, turning back to her. “This is absolutely perfect too. Thank you. I love it. I love you.”

Alisha _smiled_ , and Rose’s breath hitched at the sight. Alisha’s smile was filled with so much happiness and love from her giant heart, so brilliant and dazzling that Rose was rendered utterly speechless, unable to believe that she could ever be on the receiving end of such a beautiful smile.  

Sorey might have named her but Rose was the only one that could see _this._

So stunned that she hadn’t even realized Alisha was moving closer, kissing her so sweetly now. Rose could still barely even twitch, still stunned and lost in everything that was happening, mind spinning even more when she registered the sensation of Alisha’s lips against her own. And even when Alisha broke the kiss to smile at her again, it was still hard to focus, overcome with emotions for the woman in front of her.

Alisha kissed her again, this time at the corner of her lips, pulling away to laugh at the dumbfounded look on Rose’s face before turning back to her hand to admire the ring once more.

“It’s… it’s o-okay?” Rose mumbled, finally able to get her mouth working. “I d-didn’t want to get anything t-too flashy or obvious since I know there’s your family and everything, and… and…” she trailed off, thinking of every possible worst outcome that could happen.

Alisha shook her head, closing her eyes. “It’s… I…” she started before looking down, hiding her face from Rose. “ _Why_?” she asked.

Somehow, Rose found herself both surprised and not to hear Alisha ask that. Why? She wanted to say, did she need a reason to do something like this, but she was sure that wouldn’t have satisfied Alisha, and it felt too… easy a way to take out. Really, it should have been _Rose_ asking that question toward Alisha, wondering why the princess would even accept such a measly gift compared to everything she could have had.

There were so many things Rose wanted to say, so many reasons she could give: nobles sending gifts to Alisha in hopes she would return their favor, the fear that Alisha could still be used as some sort of political pawn now that she had forced the Hyland government to change, Rose liking the idea of causing a huge political scandal and wondering how she’d be written in the history books…

“Because I love you,” she answered instead.

Alisha froze, as if she’d never expected to hear an answer like that, or maybe one so simple as that. She shook her head, laughing under her breath though Rose couldn’t find a reason for it. Maybe laughing at herself for being silly.

“I won’t lie,” Alisha spoke, still quiet, “I thought that I would never be able to see something like this. I-I mean, I dreamed, but… you… and I…”

The wistfulness Rose could hear in Alisha’s voice brought a new somberness over them. All the pieces were beginning to make sense now.

If Rose wanted to be honest too, she thought she’d never see _this_ happening, thinking herself too much of a free spirit to be truly tied down. When she became Shepherd, it seemed almost apparent, nearly certain, that after everything, the only beings that could stand at her side would be the seraphim. Rose had already committed herself to the natural loneliness that came with being able to comprehend phenomena well beyond what humans could.

But Squire Alisha could understand the plight of Shepherd Rose, the only human on Glenwood that could come close to doing so.

And now, they were deeply entangled with each other, in a way that Rose could have never seen coming. From what she’d just heard, Rose was also beginning to realize Alisha felt the same toward her as well, neither of them unable to imagine that they’d be where they were at now.

Royals really did bring nothing but trouble for her, Rose thought ruefully.

She took Alisha’s hand in her own, taking in all of the calluses underneath those gentle fingers. Her thumb ran over where the ring was, hesitant. “It’s… it’s okay?” Rose asked again, her voice the quietest it had been the whole night, the few words belying all the real questions Rose wanted to ask. Without any hesitation, Alisha nodded, turning to look at her, eyes brimming with such affection that it spilled over her whole face. It was amazing sometimes, how Alisha could just openly wear her emotions so easily the way she did. Rose couldn’t help herself, raising Alisha’s hand to her lips, letting them linger against the ring.

“Are… you’re… you’re happy?” Rose whispered, hardly daring to breathe as she awaited Alisha’s answer.

Alisha opened her mouth to speak before thinking better of it, shaking her head. She scooted closer than she already was, pushing their foreheads together, her hands coming to cradle Rose’s face. The feeling of metal against her cheek nearly made Rose inhale sharply, realizing she had to get used to _that_ now.

It was a good feeling.

“Yes,” Alisha answered and though her voice was soft, there was so much conviction, so much passion, so much strength, behind that single word that Rose felt herself choke up. “Are you?” she asked after, and her voice had changed, shy and demure now, as if afraid to hear how Rose would respond. And Rose wanted to laugh, because how could Alisha _not_ know her answer at this point?

They were _both_ idiots, really.  

“Of course,” she breathed, raising her hands to lay over Alisha’s. “I’m the happiest idiot in the whole world.”  

Tears fell from Alisha’s face as she smiled, and Rose couldn’t ask for anything better in her life. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I accidentally wrote a sequel.

* * *

Rose awoke to the feeling of her face being caressed, strands of hair being brushed back. Not a bad way to wake up, she thought as she leaned into the hand. The fingertips glided over her face, stopping to pet her nose gently. It made Rose scrunch her face, cracking open her eyes. The harsh light made her snap them back shut, groaning.

“Rose?” Alisha’s voice, clear and lovely as it always was, drifted over to her ears. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” She spoke in a soft whisper, unsure if Rose really was awake or not. As much as Rose would have loved to go back to sleep, her groggy mind realized that Alisha’s voice wasn’t husky with sleep as it should have been.

Alisha, waking up before Rose did? The princess wasn’t someone who slept in, but _no one_ woke up earlier than Rose did. Years of paranoia during the formulation of the Scattered Bones brought habits she deeply ingrained for survival that were still hard to break. There were several times where she snapped awake in the middle of the night, with her heart pounding in her ears as she struggled to make sense of where she was, hands scrabbling for a dagger until they touched something soft, and it would be the sound of Alisha’s breathing that jolted Rose back to reality and reminded her she was in no danger.

For her to sleep in like this though…

Rose forced open her eyes, and was greeted to the sight of Alisha, hair disheveled from sleep but no less perfect still, that gentle smile on her face that always warmed Rose’s heart, also wearing her shirt.

Blinking just once, Rose’s eyes traveled downward instead, along the line of Alisha’s body until the blanket at the princess’ waist cruelly stopped her sight from going lower. She trailed them back up instead, now fully registering that yes, Alisha was indeed wearing her shirt.

Red was a _very_ nice color on the princess, she decided.

“It looks nice on you,” she said, except it sounded more like incoherent garbling. Alisha looked at her confusedly, and Rose made a sound at the back of her throat. Eloquence in the morning was most definitely not her strong suit, she quickly learned. She tried again. “You stole my shirt,” came out of her mouth instead, voice thick with sleep.

Alisha’s lips quirked upward, amused. “Good morning to you too,” she said, tone far too dry for Rose to miss. “But someone else stole _my_ shirt first.”

Rose blinked at her before glancing down at herself. Indeed, it was Alisha’s own nightshirt she was wearing, the plain black blouse hugging her own body. “Huh, I swear I grabbed my shirt. No wonder why it feels kind of tight. How about we switch back right now?” she said, waggling her eyebrows for good measure too.  

Alisha rolled her eyes, an answer Rose expected. All Rose could offer her was a cheeky smile before pulling her close, leaning up to kiss Alisha’s forehead. Alisha let out a sound that was both a sigh and giggle, the breaths tickling the bottom of Rose’s face.

They remained silent afterward, enjoying the presence of each other in the morning before their duties stole them away. It wasn’t very often that they had these chances to themselves, with Alisha always having some sort of important meeting in the morning. And if she didn’t, it would be Rose’s turn instead, dealing with either human or hellion affairs.

Speaking of Alisha…

“You’re awake so early today. You don’t usually wake up before me,” Rose mumbled, lips brushing against Alisha’s forehead as she spoke. “Something came up earlier?”

“Ah… um, no… it’s…” Alisha’s stammering made Rose glance down, more than curious now. It sounded like the princess was hiding something, especially with the way she wasn’t meeting Rose’s eyes too. What else could it be really, for her to wake up so early?

“What is it? Keeping a secret from me?” Rose teased, masking her impatience with her playfulness. She waited, hands rubbing slow circles on Alisha’s back, but when the princess still didn’t say anything, apprehension began to creep into her.

What could have Alisha so withdrawn–ah! Before she even realized what she was doing, Rose inhaled sharply, fingers pressing firmly into Alisha. “Your family—”

“N-no!” Alisha quickly interrupted with a shake of her head too. She even looked up, smiling in assurance. Rose remained skeptical, watching Alisha for any sort of hint that she was hiding something. When Alisha stared back at her, empty of any deceit or guilt, Rose relaxed with a sigh.

“Good,” she muttered, her hands going back to rub lazy circles on Alisha’s back. There was an odd feeling that remained though, like there was still something off. Alisha felt… excited, tense, and Rose wasn’t exactly sure why. They hadn’t made any plans today last night, had they? Rose couldn’t remember them even mentioning it. Then, what could it be…

Alisha murmured something too low for Rose to hear at that moment before reaching out to smooth Rose’s hair back, hands brushing against her cheek. Any sort of thought she had was immediately pushed to the back of her mind, especially when she felt the metal of the ring on Alisha’s hand. Rose’s breath hitched, a small bout of warmth rushing to her cheeks that she was sure Alisha would feel.

It’d been only a few days but in that short time, Rose swore Alisha had oddly gotten _more_ affectionate. It was normally the other way around, with Rose casually slinging an arm around Alisha’s shoulder (or her waist when they were alone), Rose who enjoyed pouncing on the princess from behind, Rose who always took the opportunity to steal any kiss she could. Now, it was Alisha who reached out to entwine their fingers together, Alisha who reached out to take her arm, Alisha who smiled so warmly at her before kissing Rose so deeply it made her head spin.

She was beginning to understand why Alisha got so embarrassed with open displays of affection now that she was receiving them.

Alisha continued to stroke her face, the touches pleasant and calming. Rose was more than tempted to go back to sleep, but that meant not being awake to enjoy Alisha’s caresses. Here, in the presence of Alisha, Rose had never felt more peaceful, more comfortable, more content. It scared her sometimes, when she thought about the hold the princess had over her.  

“Alisha,” she said, half groan and half whisper. The hand on her cheek paused for a moment before sliding to the back of her head. What could Rose do but obey, as she let Alisha urge her down into a kiss.

It was slow and lazy, like they had all the time in the world between the two of them, here in this morning they were stealing for themselves. Alisha pulled back to mumble something against her lips and Rose grinned at the words that only she could hear from the princess, before Alisha pressed their lips together again. And now, Rose could feel it, the change in Alisha, the hunger in the princess roaring back to life. Alisha’s hands tightened against where they were on Rose’s head, trying to pull her in closer, deeper.

It was all Rose could do to pull away instead, struggling to catch her breath as she rolled onto her back. Alisha didn’t even let up for one moment, following after her. She kissed the corner of Rose’s mouth before trailing downward, tracing a path to Rose’s ear with her tongue. Rose gasped, and Alisha eagerly moved back to take advantage of her open mouth.

Rose could barely even think at this point. How could she, when Alisha was kissing her so fiercely that her head was spinning too much to think straight, when the princess’ hair made a curtain around them and all Rose could see was Alisha, when Alisha shifted to move right on top of her and now Rose was completely at the mercy of the princess.

“Rose,” Alisha spoke after they broke apart, low and warm, and Rose groaned. She moved back, staring at Rose, waiting. For what, Rose wasn’t exactly sure, nor did she know _how_ Alisha was even holding herself back. It was all Rose could do to keep herself from rushing after the princess. Somehow, she restrained from doing so, digging her hands into the soft mattress. There was a gleam in Alisha’s eyes beyond the desire there, and Rose found it even harder to hold back the sudden torrent of emotions.

Alisha moved forward and kissed her again, slowly this time, like she was trying to savor the moment now, her earlier franticness gone. Her hands moved to cup Rose’s face, and Rose nearly startled when she felt the ring against her face again. Before she could fixate on that feeling, Alisha moved her hand, sneaking underneath the shirt Rose wore and leaving teasing touches along her side.

Rose bit back the curse that almost slipped out, inhaling sharply when she felt Alisha’s lips on her neck, nibbling along the column of skin. She brought her hand to Alisha’s head, running her fingers through that lustrous hair, trying to pull her down.

That was when she finally saw _it._

With all the concentration she could muster (harder than it sounded really, when she had a willing princess on top of her), Rose brought her hand away from Alisha so she could look at it.

… oh.

She blinked, staring at her hand, wondering if what she was seeing really _was_ what she seeing. Realizing Rose had stilled underneath her, Alisha stopped her teasing, worried frown on her face. “Rose?”

“… I didn’t go and steal anything last night, did I?” Rose asked slowly, still trying to process exactly what was on her hand. More like lying to herself, really.

She knew _exactly_ what it was.

“What?” Alisha pulled herself up and followed Rose’s gaze. “Oh!”

There, on Rose’s finger, was a ring that _definitely_ hadn’t been there last night. When she turned her hand over, there was an unmistakable insignia at the top of the ring, a symbol that was more than familiar to her at this point, the crest of the Diphda. The ring itself was silver, with teal linings, either the color of the royal family or Diphda House, Rose couldn’t recall exactly.

“You… you… _you—_ “ Rose couldn’t speak—how could she? Of all the things to expect Alisha to do, she didn’t think Alisha would just go and _put the Diphda signet ring on her._

“Do you like it?” Alisha asked, both hopeful and shy, like they were doing something casual like trying on clothes. Rose gaped at her, and Alisha either ignored it or didn’t notice, continuing onward. “I wanted to give you something as well so I woke early in the morning, and…” She broke off with an embarrassed smile, blushing even, and Rose would’ve thought it was the most adorable thing ever, if she wasn’t still in shock over, well, how absurd everything suddenly seemed to be.

Rose knew she had to speak, had to say something. Alisha was already beginning to fidget, staring at Rose as she waited for her to say _anything_. And still, all Rose could do was stare at the ring, unable to figure out what it was she was feeling. Happiness? Dread? Apprehension? Something bad with last night’s dinner?

She slowly pulled herself up instead, staring down at her hand now in her lap. Alisha had moved back to give her space, expression slowly falling with every second of silence.

Rose slowly looked up at Alisha, brow furrowed.

“It’s so _gaudy,”_ she said.  

Alisha blinked rapidly, like she hadn’t heard Rose right, before her eyes narrowed and now she was the one gaping. “Rose, are you being serious right now?” She made a sound that Rose wasn’t sure of before falling forward, pressing her face against Rose’s shoulder. “I can’t believe this. I can’t believe _you_. How do you just always ruin everything.”

“W-what—it is!” Rose insisted, grimacing as she continued looking at the ring. “It’s like screaming ‘steal me!’ How am _I_ supposed to wear something like this?”

Of course, that wasn’t what she _really_ wanted to say.

Hesitating for just one second, she took the ring off her finger, holding it in the middle of her palm. It didn’t weigh much but it felt so heavy, reminding Rose of everything she was afraid of.

“Rose?” Alisha’s voice was quiet, filled with so much uncertainty. Rose hated to hear that tone from her, but she pressed forward.

“I, er, just don’t think that I, uh, should, er, have this,” Rose rushed out.

“I think it’s a little too late for regrets,” Alisha said incredulously, frowning at her.

“I-I mean! It’s… it’s like… uh.” Rose fumbled for words, trying to figure out what she could say to make Alisha understand. Rose didn’t care much about herself but if this was ever caught on her person, Shepherd or not, she didn’t even want to think about all the possible implications it would mean for _Alisha_. In fact, it might’ve been _worse_ with her as Shepherd, goodbye any claims of neutrality. On top of that, if there was _anyone_ that found out any possible link between her and the Scattered Bones as well—

“ _I_ think you’re worrying too much,” Alisha spoke up then, cutting through Rose’s thoughts. Oh no, she was too late, Rose quickly realized, recognizing that tone in Alisha’s voice. There was no stopping Alisha when she got into her determined mode. “Is that not why you gave me this?” Alisha held up her own hand, and Rose’s eyes immediately focused on the ring there.

Even with all the conflicting feelings inside of her at that moment, Rose couldn’t help the sudden rush of elation that surged through her whenever she looked at the ring on Alisha’s hand. Would she ever get over it? She didn’t think she’d ever be able to. It was something, knowing that Alisha had accepted it, knowing that Alisha was willing to wear it, knowing that Alisha felt the same as she did.

Maybe she was being an idiot about the whole thing, worrying too much about terrible outcomes and possibilities, not when she had the one that she wanted in front of her all along.

Alisha reached out, taking the ring with her right hand while her left held Rose’s, holding it so daintily. It would have felt odd, if Rose wasn’t realizing what Alisha was about to do.

“Since you’ve taken it off, I’ll have to put it back on.” Alisha sighed in mock exasperation, but Rose could see the way her hands trembled, could _feel_ it in their hands. Alisha was nervous, understandably so, but Rose didn’t think she’d actually be able to object anymore.

Without much fanfare at all, Alisha slid the ring back onto Rose’s finger.

Oh, Rose thought. Even when Alisha leaned down to press a kiss against her knuckles, all Rose could think was, _oh._

She looked up at Alisha, and Alisha looked back at her at the same time. Rose struggled to keep her emotions intact as she took a deep breath, preparing herself.  

“It still doesn’t make it less tacky,” she said.

“Rose!” Alisha groaned, and Rose laughed, letting out the biggest grin she could make. She continued laughing, even as she felt the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. Ah, that wasn’t good, but Rose continued laughing, too happy to even think about stopping. Alisha opened her mouth to speak before she took a look at Rose’s face, surprised now. Her expression softened afterward, and she moved to kiss away the tears.

Rose pulled Alisha as close as she could instead, hiding her face into the princess’ body, arms tight. Alisha returned the gesture, running a hand through Rose’s hair.

Rose wanted to speak but no words could come to her, too choked up with emotion to talk. She was sure if she tried to say anything, she would fall apart, and that would’ve been the most embarrassing thing ever. Alisha was supposed to be the one who cried and got emotional, not her.

Alisha let out a murmur before pressing a kiss to the top of her head, and Rose could feel the smile Alisha’s lips made afterward, could feel everything the princess felt for her in all those little gestures. How Alisha could love a fool like her, Rose would never figure it out, but she knew, in this moment, that she wouldn’t let anything in the world, not even herself, tear herself away from Alisha anymore.


End file.
